criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Cheaters Never Win
Cheaters Never Win is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and sixty-second case of the game. It is the forty-seventh case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fifth case to take place in South America. Plot After learning that Luzaguay, the SOMBRA-controlled nation, was going to be part of the Olympics, the Bureau headed to Brazil to protect the games from the organization's plans. Chief Ripley told Michelle and the player to patrol the beach of Copacabana, where they found the body of athlete and SOMBRA recruit Oscar Rojas with a syringe of ayahuasca and brugmansia in his neck. During the investigation, Jack discovered Oscar's outburst at a favela bar before his murder. Later on, the team had to prevent runner Edson Caetano from getting Luzaguay expelled from the Olympics for doping. Eventually, Edson was arrested for the murder. After denying involvement, Edson admitted to the crime. When he had discovered that Oscar was doping himself, Edson did not want him to win the gold. At the favela bar, Edson had been approached by mysterious men who had given him ayahuasca to inject Oscar with and reduce the latter's performance, allowing him to win the gold. Edson had obeyed, without knowing that the syringe's contents were deadly. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 5 years in jail. After the trial, Carmen accompanied Michelle and the player to interrogate Edson and find out about who had given him the drugs. Edson did not remember anything about those men, so the team looked for clues at the favela bar, where they found some of Edson's drugs. Lars and Elliot discovered priestess Mãe Janaína de Iemanjá's fingerprints on the drugs. Michelle and the player interrogated Janaína, who claimed to have seen the same men who gave the drugs to Edson approach to other athletes at the stadium. In the stadium, the team found a keychain which (per Elliot) belonged to O.M. MediLab, the SOMBRA front the team had found in South Asia. The team concluded that SOMBRA had sent the mysterious men via O.M. MediLab to manipulate Edson into killing Oscar. The team also found an old document, which belonged to Goodwill Ambassador Hector Montoya. Montoya told Carmen and the player that the document referred to an intellectual organization who had wanted to cause a revolution from their hometown of Campanilla in Colombia. The team deduced the organization was SOMBRA, and that it had originated in Colombia. After Jack and Michelle recovered from the effects of the ayahuasca they accidentally took, the Bureau then headed to Colombia to discover what was SOMBRA up to, and to try to stop them once and for all. Summary Victim *'Oscar Rojas' (found stabbed with a syringe at Copacabana Beach) Murder Weapon *'Ayahuasca' Killer *'Edson Caetano' Suspects HMontoyaWorldEditionP.png|Hector Montoya YAlbarranWorldEditionP.png|Yamil Albarran OChizhovaWorldEditionP.png|Olga Chizhova ECaetanoWorldEditionP.png|Edson Caetano MIemanjáWorldEditionP.png|Mãe Janaína de Iemanjá Killer's Profile *The killer does capoeira. *The killer is superstitious. *The killer drinks caipirinha. *The killer wears an Olympic bib. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C162S1A.png|Olympic Parade C162S1B.png|Olympic Float C162S2A.png|Olympic Stadium C162S2B.png|Running Grounds C162S3A.png|Favela Bar C162S3B.png|Bar Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Olympic Parade. (Clues: Congratulations Card, Broken Charm, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Oscar Rojas) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Congratulations Message; New Suspect: Hector Montoya) *Talk to Hector Montoya about his congratulations note to the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Message unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Olympic Stadium) *Investigate Olympic Stadium. (Prerequisite: Hector interrogated; Clues: Training Bag, Cellphone) *Examine Training Bag. (Result: Stopwatch; New Suspect: Yamil Albarran) *Ask Yamil Albarran about the victim. (Prerequisite: Stopwatch found) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Olga Chizhova) *Question Olga Chizhova about her relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Woman identified) *Examine Broken Charm. (Result: Shell Charm) *Analyze Shell Charm. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is superstitious) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Ayahuasca; Attribute: The killer does capoeira) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Favela Bar. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Newsletter, Bowl) *Examine Torn Newsletter. (Result: Newsletter; New Suspect: Edson Caetano) *Ask Edson Caetano about losing the gold to the victim. (Prerequisite: Newsletter restored; Profile updated: Edson is superstitious) *Examine Bowl. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Mãe Janaína de Iemanjá) *Question Mãe Janaína about the bowl of hair. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Running Grounds) *Investigate Running Grounds. (Prerequisite: Janaína interrogated; Clues: Locked Screen, Trash Bag, Gold Medal) *Examine Locked Screen. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Confront Yamil about his fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Screen unlocked; Profile updated: Yamil does capoeira and is superstitious) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Bottle) *Analyze Bottle. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks caipirinha) *Examine Gold Medal. (Result: White Powder) *Examine White Powder. (Result: Chalk) *Question Olga about the victim's medal. (Prerequisite: Chalk identified under microscope; Profile updated: Olga does capoeira and is superstitious) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Edson from holding the press conference. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profiles updated: Edson does capoeira and drinks caipirinha, Olga drinks caipirinha) *Investigate Bar Table. (Prerequisite: Edson interrogated; Clues: Briefcase, Broken Statue) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Label) *Examine Label. (Result: Strange Sample) *Analyze Strange Sample. (09:00:00) *Question Hector about Oscar's urine sample. (Prerequisite: Strange Sample analyzed; Profiles updated: Hector drinks caipirinha, Yamil drinks caipirinha) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Statue) *Talk to Janaína about her strange statue. (Prerequisite: Statue restored; Profile updated: Janaína is superstitious) *Investigate Olympic Float. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Water Bottle, Pile of Trash) *Examine Water Bottle. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Piece of Paper) *Analyze Piece of Paper. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an Olympic bib) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Birth of Evil (5/6). (No stars) Birth of Evil (5/6) *Question Edson about the mysterious men. (Available after unlocking Birth of Evil; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Favela Bar. (Prerequisite: Edson interrogated; Clues: Faded Flyer, Locked Box) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Emblem) *Examine Emblem. (Result: Flag of Colombia) *Ask Hector what he wants. (Prerequisite: Flag of Colombia identified; Reward: Olympic Shirt) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bag of Sticks) *Analyze Bag of Sticks. (09:00:00) *Confront Janaína about the ayahuasca bag. (Prerequisite: Bag of Sticks analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Olympic Stadium. (Prerequisite: Janaína interrogated; Clue: Broken Keychain) *Examine Broken Keychain. (Result: Keychain) *Analyze Keychain. (09:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *When the case was originally released, the "Spot the Differences" bonus scene was strangely based on the third crime scene due to a developer oversight. Later revisions, however, had the error fixed, and the scene is now based on the fifth original crime scene as usual. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *''Discobolus'', a sculpture by Myron of Eleutherae, can be spotted in the "Olympic Stadium" crime scene. *In the "Favela Bar" crime scene, a cap with the Brazilian Football Confederation's logo can be spotted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:South America